Weihnachten auf Atlantisch
by Asheryve
Summary: Nach einem Unfall muss Sheppards Team in Atlantis bleiben und Sheppard langweilt sich zu Tode. Da bald Weihnachten ist hat Weir eine Idee, wie sie seine Langeweile bekämpfen kann.
1. Die Vorbereitungen

Weihnachten auf Atlantisch!

Mir gehört nichts.  
Widmung: Thommy, zona und Dorka(wegen dir ist eine gewisse Szene entstanden)  
Das ist eine meiner ersten Fanfictions. Sie musste erst einmal komplett überholt werden.

Kapitel 1: Die Vorbereitungen

Es war eigentlich ein normaler Tag in Atlantis! Aber was war schon normal in Atlantis? Für John Sheppards Team waren es die Missionen. Obwohl auf denen auch einiges schief gehen konnte. So wie die Letzte gründlich schief gegangen war: Erstens hatten sie heraus gefunden, dass die Energiesignatur, die sie empfangen hatten, von einem Windgenerator der dortigen Einheimischen kam. Zweitens hatte Lt. Ford sich den Knöchel verstaucht, nachdem er versehentlich einen Hügel herunter gerutscht war. Nun durften sie alle wieder einmal ein paar Wochen in Atlantis bleiben und sich langweilen. Mittlerweile wünschte sich Major Sheppard irgendetwas tun zu können.

Er saß auf einem Stuhl im Kontrollraum und wartete darauf, dass irgendetwas passierte. Dr. Weir sah ihn durch die Glastür an. Ihr war klar, dass dieser Mann unbedingt eine Beschäftigung brauchte. Sie wusste nur nicht welche.

Dr. Weir ging nach dem Abendessen auf einen Balkon. Sie grübelte immer noch darüber nach, was sie tun konnte, dass Sheppard endlich etwas zu tun hatte. Der Wind kühlte ihr Gesicht. Kurz darauf hörte sie jemand auf den Balkon kommen. Sie drehte sich um und sah Lt. Ford auf den Balkon kommen, noch immer von Krücken gestützt. Er lehnte sich lässig neben ihr ans Geländer.

„Wissen sie was mir eingefallen ist?", fragte er.

„Nein! Was denn?" Dr. Weir sah den jungen Mann neben sich neugierig an.

„Morgen in zwei Wochen ist auf der Erde Weihnachten!", sagte er leicht wehmütig.

„Ach? Klingt nach einem Grund für ein Fest in Atlantis!" Dann fiel ihr die perfekte Beschäftigung für Major Sheppard ein. ER konnte das Fest zu Weihnachten organisieren. Warum eigentlich nicht? So würde sie zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Nun musste sie das nur noch möglichst schonend Major Sheppard beibringen. Und die Gelegenheit hatte sie eine halbe Stunde danach.

Sie ging zu Dr. McKays Labor. Er und Major Sheppard arbeiteten gerade an einer Maschine der Antiker. Dr. Weir meinte ein Lächeln über Sheppards Gesicht huschen zu sehen, als sie reinkam.

„Major Sheppard! Ich muss sie sprechen!", sagte sie, ohne zu ahnen wie schnell er bei ihr war und sie nach draußen führte.

„Was gibt es?", fragte er sichtlich hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich habe ein Aufgabe für Sie!" er strahlte sie erfreut an. „Sie sollen ein Fest organisieren! Weihnachten!"

Seine Antwort überraschte sie „ Hört sich sehr gut an! Wie viel Zeit ist bis dahin?"

„ Morgen sind es noch zwei Wochen! Halten sie es aber möglichst geheim!"

„Gut!", rief er, während er schon auf dem Sprung war, um mit den Planungen anzufangen.

Am nächsten Morgen führte Sheppards Weg direkt zu Dr. Weir. „Ich habe da so eine Idee! Wir sollten einen Weihnachtsbaum besorgen!"

„Und woher sollen wir den nehmen? Und wo sollen wir ihn verstecken?"

„Überleg ich mir noch!" ,sagte er, wie ein kleiner Junge grinsend.

Major Sheppard blühte wirklich auf, wenn er etwas zu tun hatte. Man sollte diesem Mann möglichst etwas zu tun geben, wenn man ihn nicht als totale Nervensäge auf dem Hals haben wollte. Allen viel auf, dass Sheppard viel weniger gelangweilt in der Gegend herumlief. Viele wunderten sich auch, warum dies so war, wie zum Beispiel Rodney McKay. Normalerweise war Sheppard nämlich entweder bei ihm im Labor, oder im Kontrollraum, um seine Langeweile zu bekämpfen. Aber nun war er häufig in seinem Büro und hämmerte auf seinen Laptop ein, manchmal sah man ihn auch aufgeregt mit Dr. Weir reden. Dr. McKay wunderte dieses außergewöhnliche Verhalten. Was könnte Sheppard nur im Schilde führen?

Auch Teyla viel diese Änderung im Verhalten ihres Vorgesetzten auf. Sie beschloss nach dem Abendessen mit ihm zu reden. Doch, da hatte sie nicht mit Major Sheppard gerechnet. Als sie gerade auf dem Weg zur Kantine war, wurde sie von genau diesem aufgehalten: „Teyla? Ich hätte da mal eine Frage an dich!"

„ Dann stellen sie sie mal!", antwortete sie, nicht wissend worauf er hinaus wollte.

„ Das werde ich! Aber bei unserem Flug zum Festland! Ich hab uns schon Proviant eingeladen und Jumper 3 fertig gemacht! Wollen wir?" Teyla folgte ihm völlig überrumpelt zu den Jumpern. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum Major Sheppard ausgerechnet jetzt mit ihr zum Festland fliegen wollte.

Während des Fluges entschied sich Major Sheppard dazu Teyla von Weihnachten zu erzählen. Zuerst erklärte er ihr was Weihnachten überhaupt war, dann kam er zu seiner Aufgabe und schließlich kam er zu seinem Anliegen: „... Deshalb wollte ich eigentlich fragen ob ihr Athosianer so etwas wie Alkohol produziert?"

Teyla musste lächeln: „Ja! Mein Volk stellt so etwas her! Wein! Einen wirklich guten!"

„Gut! Genau deswegen fliegen wir nun zum Festland! Und wegen des Weihnachtsbaums!"

Während der nächsten Tage waren sowohl Major Sheppard, als auch Teyla, Lt. Ford und Dr. Weir in wirklich geschäftigen Treiben. Alle vier bereiteten heimlich das Fest vor. Sheppard ging immer öfter seine Liste durch, je näher Weihnachten kam. Eines abends rief er alle seine Helfer zu sich. Die kleine Gruppe war mittlerweile um Dr. Zelenka gewachsen. Es waren noch zwei Tage bis Heiligabend und die gewisse Weihnachtsstimmung war bis jetzt nur bei den Fünfen zu spüren, der Rest von Atlantis wusste noch nicht einmal wie nah Weihnachten war. In einem der abgelegensten Lagerräume trafen sie sich um noch ein letztes mal alles durchzugehen:

„ Wir haben den Baum?", fragte Sheppard.

„Ja!", beschwichtigte ihn Teyla.

„Den Wein?"

Wieder antwortete Teyla: „Ja!"

„Den Baumschmuck?"

„Ja!", antwortete diesmal Dr. Weir.

„ Kerzen? Haben wir Kerzen?"

„Auch die Kerzen sind da!", übernahm Ford das Wort.

„ Sie werden, dann übermorgen die Quarantäne ausrufen!", meinte Sheppard zu Zelenka.

„Geht klar!", antwortete Zelenka, der dadurch dafür sorgen sollte, dass sich alle in ihren Quartieren befanden, sodass das kleine Festkomitee letzte Vorbereitungen treffen konnte.

„Ich habe Dr. Beckett bereits informiert!", sagte Dr. Weir, womit sie erneut bestätigte, dass das Fest in Atlantis stattfinden würde.

Schließlich strahlte Sheppard sie alle an: „Hab ich noch was vergessen?"

„Ja, Sir! Was ist mit einem Mistelzweig?", fragte Ford lächelnd. Er wusste genau, dass dieser hier dringend gebraucht würde.

„ Können sie mir mal sagen, wo wir hier Misteln finden sollten?" Sheppard war leicht sauer. Nirgends in der Pegasus-Galaxie hatte er jemals etwas , dass annähernd an einen Mistelzweig erinnerte, gesehen.

Er hatte allerdings nicht mit Dr. Weir gerechnet. Die wusste nämlich genau, wo es in der Pegasus-Galaxie Mistelzweige gab: „ Auf dem Festland. Viele der Athosianer benutzen Misteln zum Kochen! Oder haben sie etwa noch nie eine Mistelsuppe gegessen?"

Teyla machte das Theater um die Misteln neugierig: „Was hat es den mit den Misteln auf sich?"

„Das erkläre ich dir auf unserem Flug zum Festland!", bemerkte Sheppard, während er Teyla mit sich nach draußen zog. Teyla musste lachen: Diese antwort kannte sie doch schon.

Tatsächlich konnte er auf dem Festland Mistelzweige finden. Nun war alles für das Fest bereit. Er fieberte übermorgen schon entgegen.

Bitte reviewt.


	2. Das Fest beginnt

Mir gehört nichts. Widmung gillt immernoch Dorka. Viel Spaß beim Fest!

Kapitel 2: Das Fest beginnt!

Endlich war es soweit! Der große Tag war gekommen! Dr. Zelenka saß am Computer im Kontrollraum. Beckett hatte bereits allen seinen Kollegen frei gegeben. Alles war bereit. Nun musste nur noch Dr. Weir allen Leuten, die sich im Kontrollraum befanden, außer Zelenka etwas anderes zu tun geben, was sich als sehr einfach herausstellte. Als dies erledigt war, gab sie Dr. Beckett die Anweisung, gemeinsam mit Dr. Zelenka die Quarantäne auszurufen.

Kaum war Quarantäne ausgerufen machten Sheppard und Teyla sich mit dem Weihnachtsbaum auf den Weg in den Kontrollraum. Dort stellten sie diesen mitten in der Landebucht auf, da kein Team mit Jumper draußen war und die Landebucht brauchen würde.

Lt. Ford und Dr. Weir begannen sofort den Baum zu schmücken, während Sheppard, Teyla, Beckett und Zelenka den Rest holte. Dann begannen Teyla und Dr. Weir damit, Den Wein einzufüllen und auf den extra dafür bereit gestallten Tisch anzuordnen. Ford beschäftigte sich damit sowohl Beckett und Zelenka, die den Raum mit Kerzen schmückten, als auch Sheppard, der die Mistelzweige anbrachte, durch die Halle zu scheuchen und deren Aktionen zu koordinieren. Zu guter Letzt dämpften sie das Licht, sodass die Kerzen richtig wirken können. Sie begutachteten ein letztes Mal ihr Werk: Alles sah so perfekt aus. So perfekt, als ob nichts auf der Welt diesem Fest etwas anhaben könnte.

Endlich war es soweit: Es war Weihnachten! Sheppard trat in den Kontrollraum und aktivierte die Stadt-interne-Kommunikation: „ Hier spricht Sheppard! Die Quarantäne ist hiermit aufgehoben! Ich wiederhole: die Quarantäne ist hiermit aufgehoben! Trotzdem möchte ich alle bitten in den Kontrollraum zu kommen! Noch mal: Bitte kommen sie alle in den Kontrollraum!"

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten bis die ersten den Kontrollraum betraten. Zelenka saß schon wieder am Computer. Alle sahen begeistert aus und eine halbe Stunde danach war der Raum von fröhlichem Lachen erfüllt und die ersten Nutzten die Mistelzweige aus.

Sheppard war die meiste Zeit damit beschäftigt zu tanzen. Teyla und Weir redeten, auch wenn manchmal eine von ihnen zum Tanz aufgefordert wurde. Lt. Ford machte sich nützlich und schenkte neuen Wein aus. Zelenka und einige weitere Wissenschaftler, darunter auch Dr. McKay, konnte Beckett schon als seine morgigen Gäste in der Krankenstation sehen, denn sie tranken ein Glas Wein nach dem anderen, und dem Wein mangelte es nicht an Alkoholgehalt. Das Weihnachtsfest wurde ausgelassen gefeiert und keiner dachte an den morgigen Tag und die bedrohliche Situation, in der sie eigentlich waren.

Gegen 23 Uhr:

Weir(zu Teyla): „...ist doch klar."

McKay: „ Sie wollen tanzen?"

Weir: „Was?"

Ford: „Das war eine Aufforderung zum Tanz."

Weir: „Die ich ausschlage. Sie sind zu betrunken Rodney."

McKay: „Ich bin nicht betrunken. Wollen sie tanzen Teyla?"

Teyla: „Nein. Und sie sind betrunken Dr. McKay. Ich denke es reicht für sie erst einmal mit dem Wein."

Sheppard: „Also, Lt. Dyson kann richtig gut tanzen. Ich glaube ich passe morgen nicht in meine Boots."

Weir: „Zu viel getanzt?"

Sheppard: „Nein sie ist mir ständig auf die Füße getreten. Sie kann eigentlich gar nicht tanzen."

McKay: „Wollen sie tanzen Major?"

Sheppard: „Sind sie betrunken McKay?"

McKay: „Nur leicht angetrunken. Wollen sie nun mit mir tanzen?"

Sheppard. „Nein!"

Ford: „Noch ein Glas Wein Major?

Sheppard: „Gerne."

Ford: „Was ist mit ihnen Teyla, Dr. Weir?"

Teyla: „Ich nehme noch ein Glas."

Weir: „Jetzt nicht, vielleicht später."

McKay: „Kate! Kate, wollen sie tanzen?"

Sheppard: „Weg ist er. Gott ist der dicht."

Weir: „Kate gibt ihm eine Abfuhr."

Sheppard: „Kein Zweifel."

Ford: „Sie ist selbst schon betrunken. Ich denke sie nimmt an."

Teyla: „Nein. Selbst sie ist nicht so betrunken wie McKay."

Sheppard: „Sie schreit ja richtig."

Weir: „Abfuhr, wie ich gesagt habe."

Sheppard: „Miko wiedersteht ihm garantiert nicht. Wo ist sie?"

Teyla: „Dort hinten."

Sheppard: „Apropos. Teyla, wollen sie tanzen?"

Teyla: „Gerne."

Weir: „Da gehen sie. McKay sucht immer noch."

Ford: „Das kann noch dauern. Mal sehen wie lange McKay braucht bis er bei Miko ist."

Weir: „Ist ihnen schon aufgefallen, dass Miko unter einem Mistelzweig steht?"

Ford: „Ja. Sie kann es einfach nicht lassen."

Weir: „Mal sehen wie lange es dauert bis McKay das merkt."

Ford: „Er ist bei ihr. Ich wette sie widersteht nicht."

Weir: „Natürlich nicht. Sehen sie."

Ford: „Sie wird morgen bei Beckett antanzen und über Fußschmerzen klagen."

Weir: „Ja. Sehen sie sich mal Sheppard und Teyla an."

Ford: „Teyla scheint gut tanzen zu können. Bei ihr wird sich der Major sicher nicht beschweren."

Weir: „Ja."

Ford: „Da kommen sie."

Weir: Na wie war es?"

Sheppard: „Gut. Teyla ist eine gute Tänzerin. Eine richtige Erholung für meine Füße."

Teyla: „Sie können aber auch sehr gut tanzen."

Sheppard: „Danke. Ach nein. McKay hat tatsächlich jemanden gefunden, mit dem er tanzen kann."

Weir. „Ja. Miko hat es aber auch darauf angelegt."

Ford: „Und McKay hat es NICHT gemerkt, dass sie unter einem Mistelzweig stand."

Teyla: „Sie muss wirklich sehr verliebt sein."

Sheppard: „Oder einfach nur neugierig."

Weir: „Was wollen sie damit sagen?"

Sheppard: „Nichts."

Ford: „Wo wollen sie hin, Major?"

Sheppard: „Ich will nur etwas mit Teyla besprechen. Kommen sie?"

Ford(zu Weir): „Und sie macht es auch noch."

Weir. „Was meinen sie?"

Ford: „Major Sheppard steht unter einem Mistelzweig."

Weir: „Ach ja. Ich habe schon darauf gewartet, dass er die Mistelzweige ausnutzt."

Ford: „Hat er heute doch schon ein paar mal gemacht."

Weir: „Wirklich? Warum habe ich davon nichts mitgekriegt?"

Ford: „Hat er diskret gemacht. Sagen sie mal, Major sind sie und Teyla festgewachsen?"

Sheppard: „So ähnlich. Teyla ist nicht nur eine verdammt gute Tänzerin, sondern auch eine verdammt gute Küsserin."

Ford: „Davon überzeug ich mich doch selbst."

Weir: „Typisch."

Sheppard: „Ja. Man sieht er überzeugt sich wirklich davon."

Weir: „Sehen sie wie Miko mit Rodney klarkommt."

Sheppard: „Es wundert mich, dass er noch steht."

Weir: „Mich auch. Na wie war's?"

Ford: „Wie der Major gesagt hat. Teyla ist eine verdammt gute Küsserin."

Sheppard: „Na wie sind sie, Elizabeth?"

Weir: „Finden sie es doch heraus?"

Sheppard: „Nichts lieber als das."

Ford: „Unglaublich. Wetten das wird länger?"

Teyla: „Die Wette gewinnen sie, Lt. Ford."

Da kommt noch was. Trotzdem bitte ich um Reviews.


End file.
